Detective Shaw
}} '''Detective Shaw' is a minor character on Devious Maids. She began investigating the murder of Peri Westmore. Biography 'Early Life' Having become a detective in Beverly Hills, for years Shaw has heard rumors about movie director Hugh Metzger drugging and raping women. 'Season 4' }} After the famous actress Peri Westmore is found brutally murdered in her home by her ex-husband Spence Westmore, Detective Shaw shows up at the house to question the latter, who is the prime suspect. She learns that he got his memory back following a six month sufferance as an amnesiac, but then he started drinking the night before and blacked out, meaning he can't remember Peri's death or whether or not it was as a result of his actions. Shaw finds this awfully convenient and, after allowing him to reunite with his other ex-wife Rosie, she later arrests him because his finger prints are found on the murder weapon: Peri's America's Choice award. Spence's sponsor Ben comes to visit him down at the station but Shaw won't allow it unless he's a lawyer; as such, Ben phones in a favor from a friend and Shaw is obligated to let him visit, for apparently Ben has friends in high places. Later, Rosie shows up after having found a stripper named Cinnamon who can corroborate an alibi for Spence, only for Shaw to tell her that Spence, thanks to Ben, already confessed to the murder and is now recording his statement. }} Rosie refuses to give up on Spence and continues to investigate Peri's murder herself. She soon comes to discover Spence's relationship with Ben, and upon more digging and a few mishaps, determines that he has been drugging Spence's coffee to brainwash him. Rosie brings this theory to Detective Shaw down at the police station, who claims that, while it's an interesting one, she still needs to know what kind of drugs would be used. Rosie explains that upon doing research on the internet, she was able to compile a list of drugs that could potentially make Spence think he was a killer. Handing Detective Shaw a notepad, it turns out she accidentally handed over her shopping list. As she goes to correct the paper, Detective Shaw wishes to ask Rosie something. She questions the maid what she thinks is more likely: Spence was drugged and brainwashed again his will or he's an addict who hasn't had a fix since he's been in prison. Rosie picks the first answer, but understands why Detective Shaw would not. }} While Rosie is coming close to solving Peri's murder, Spence breaks out of jail with fellow prisoner, Kill Face, wanting to get out of Rosie's life before he ruins it any further. The police, led by Detective Shaw, invade the Westmore house, despite Rosie's pleas of his innocence. When Spence is not found, they leave, putting Rosie in a hurry to solve the mystery. Ultimately she finds out it was Gail Fleming, the daughter of Hugh Metzger, and she tricks her into confessing by wearing a wire and having Shaw and the police outside. Shaw apologizes for having doubted Rosie, and later accompanies her to Frances' house when Spence is shot by Kill Face. Though Kill Face escapes, Rosie and Spence are able to reunite. The police initially plan to take Spence back to prison for breaking out, but Rosie and Zoila help play it off as Spence being Kill Face's hostage. Shaw, believing Spence has gone through enough, has the handcuffs removed and Spence is eventually free to go. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 410 07.png Promo 410 18.png Promo 410 22.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters